Reikai Tantei in the 24th century
by Rose of Darkness
Summary: The Reikai Tantei and the crew of the Enterprise-D meet thanks to the ever annoying entity Q. What happens?


me: Hello all. Welcome to my first attempted anime crossover fanfic! Actually... this is my first fanfic, crossover or not. I'll go ahead and say- updates will be few and far-between, just due to the amount of free time I have. Now... whose my first victim?? ~raises hand like Q does~  
~bright flash occurs~   
me: Hello Q!  
Q: What? How did I get here? Ahh, no matter. ~raises hand to return to his previous location~   
~nothing happens~  
Q: What?!? ~look of disbelief~ Why can't I leave?!?  
me: ~rasises hand again~  
~2 more flashes reveal Captain Picard and Yusuke, both surprised~  
me: ~snikers~ Hello everyone! Jean-Luc, meet Yusuke. Yusuke, this is Jean-Luc. You will encounter one another soon!  
~before either has a chance to speak, or do anything else for that matter, Rose of Darkness sends them back with another Q-style wave~  
me: ~turns to Q~ Now... do it.  
Q: No, I am part of the Q continuum, I have no reason to obey you.  
~Rose of Darkness half-raises hand in a threatening manner~  
Q: ~instantly begins~ Rose of Darkness does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Star Trek: The Next Generation.  
~Rose of Darkness sends Q back~  
  
  
  
  
"Captain's log: Stardate 45502.6. We are currently receiving a group of scientists from the Federation, and will soon be en route to Mordia II to do some surveying. Although they are to do routine surveying, this mission is expected to take approximately 2 weeks to complete."  
The door to the captain's Ready Room beeped.  
"Enter." he responded quickly.  
"Captain," Picard's first officer, Commander Riker, entered the room. "The scientists are all onboard and ready to get underway."  
"Very good, Number 1." the captain paused and then rose from his chair.  
The captain walks onto the bridge of the Galaxy class Starship Enterprise-D. "Ensign, set a course, Mordia II, warp 6."  
Once the commands are entered the young Ensign Wesley Crusher replies "Course and speed set, sir."   
After seating himself, and glancing at his first officer seated to his right, Captain Picard commands, "Engage."  
"Aye, sir." Wesley promptly replies, and the Enterprise crew sets off on a bigger challenge than they anticipated.   
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"LET ME GO!" Hiei bellows. "I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!"  
"Oh, that's ok, Hiei. You won't have to *stand* for it." Yusuke says, walking around in front of the short, but strong youkai.   
"Urameshi, hurry it up willya? He's really fighting." gripes Kuwabara, who's trying his best to hold onto Hiei's arms and keep him from escaping.  
"Alright," Yusuke says, after quickly dodging a kick from Hiei and grabbing his legs, picking the fire demon up. "Now let's go."  
"Hn." Hiei casts a poisonous glare at his friend, Kurama, for not helping him.   
"Guys, I really wouldn't do that, at least don't use him as a rope for tug-of-war..." Kurama warns.  
Kuwabara, naturally, doesn't listen, and jumps the opposite way of Yusuke, jerking the grumbling Hiei.  
"Kuwabara," an exasperated Yusuke almost yells, "willya stop dancing, I can't keep my grip!"  
Disappointed, Kuwabara stops his jumping around, but quickly defends himself, "I wasn't dancing, but it's so funny."  
"Hn." is all the captive youkai has to say.   
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Onboard the Enterprise everything was running smoothly, and Captain Picard decided to take some time to finish a book he had been reading. "You have the bridge, Number 1." But as soon as the were the words out of his mouth, the Enterprise shook violently, causing the rising captain to nearly fall on Counselor Troi, seated to his left. "Ensign, what was that?" the shocked captain demanded.  
"I don't know what's happening sir, my readings show that we are, well, spinning..." the confused Wesley pauses before continuing "...at warp 6."  
"Spinning?" a stunned Riker looks at his captain.   
"Main viewer on." the baffled Captain Picard orders.   
The entire bridge crew turns their attention to the main viewer, and they are now positive that they are indeed spinning at warp speed. Everything outside the ship is merely blinding streaks of light on the viewscreen.  
"Main viewer off," the Captain commands, then mumbles "that's not going to help us."  
"I can attempt to stop us, sir." Wesley says, continuing. "I'll have to do it slowly or el-"   
Wesley is cut off suddenly when the Enterprise jolts again, but this time with so much force that everyone is nearly thrown to the right out of their seats.   
"Ensign, report!" Riker demands after regaining his balance, and settling back in his chair.  
After a moment, Wesley states, "Sir, we are no longer spinning, reading all stop. But Captain? I don't know what made us stop, or start spinning in the first place, for that matter."  
Captain Picard, now very concerned, looks at Data. "Data, speculation."  
The android, staring intently at his screen, working at his unprecedented speed, answers, "I have none, sir."   
A brief flash of light occurs at Data's seat, and a far to familiar voice continues "but you are going to find that this was nothing, at least compared to what awaits you." Data turns to look at his captain, but instead of Data's face it is the face of the mischievous and annoying entity Q, although it is Q's unwelcome voice and face everything else remains the same, he still has Data's hair, skin color, and uniform.  
"Q!" the enraged captain bellows as he rises, "stay off my ship and stop toying with us!"  
Quickly, Worf, a Klingon, and the Chief of Security for the Enterprise, draws his phaser and aims at Q, ready to fire. Only when his captain glances back at him and signals for him to lower his phaser does he uncomfortably do so.   
Another flash of light leaves Data at his post, back to normal, but looking a bit disoriented, and Q standing in the middle of the bridge, in a full Captain's uniform.  
"What's this about Q?" Picard demands.  
"Now, Jean-Luc, if I told you that, it wouldn't be nearly as fun, would it?" the flippant entity taunted, laughing at the thought.  
"Q! I demand you tell me what this is about." Captain Picard nearly yells, trying to stay as calm as he can.  
Q, looking thoughtful, seems to think about it for a moment "emm... no" he states flatly, and with another brief flash, he disappears, then adds "you'll know soon, Jean-Luc, soon."  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
After carrying Hiei into the mall, he stopped fighting as much, and took it as an opportunity to relax. Until Kuwabara dropped him, that is. Hiei's head landed with a thud on the tile floor, his feet still in the air, because at least Yusuke had the sense to not drop him at the first sight of an arcade. Surprised at the sight of Kuwabara running ahead of them, and at the simultaneous thud behind them, Yusuke and Kurama quickly look back at Hiei, who is now half laying on the floor, glaring at Yusuke.   
"Hey! What? I didn't drop you!" Yusuke says, and instinctively backs away from him, and letting go of his feet, and they land with another, softer, thud. A sweat drop appears on Yusuke's fore head, as he realizes what he did. "Uhh... heh heh heh..." He fidgets, backing away from Hiei, nervously laughing.  
Hiei quickly jumps to his feet, and lands about 2 feet in front of Yusuke, who is still trying to back away. "Hn." he grumbles and walks into the arcade, leaving Kurama trying not to laugh at Yusuke, and Yusuke in total shock.   
"Aren't you coming?" Kurama asks Yusuke, as he walks toward the arcade.  
"Huh? Oh yeah." says the dazed Yusuke, finally realizing what happened, and as he becomes aware of his surroundings again, follows Kurama into the arcade, looking for Kuwabara.  
After Yusuke wanders around for a while he runs into Kuwabara, who is really excited by something. "Urameshi, come on, you gotta see this!" Kuwabara says, and then starts off to another part of the large arcade.  
Yusuke and Kuwabara come to a new game that neither have seen before, and meet Kurama there; all three are watching Hiei investigate it. The new game is a martial arts tournament, and for up to 4 players. Each person plays a computer-generated opponent, then moves on to play against one of their friends, or they lose, and the computer plays the winner. Hiei deems the game worthy and sheds his cloak, which was getting in his way in the small section allowed for a player, and takes a control. Yusuke and Kuwabara exchange large grins, as the remaining 3 take a control and begin playing.   
"Hmm..." Q muses, "Those 4 might be good, they're completely different than anything I've tested Picard with before. Let's see if they are as good in my game as they are in that one.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Captain, I suggest we go to red alert." Worf says, who is located at the tactical station on the raised platform behind the Captain's, Commander's and Counselor's chairs.   
The Captain, looking thoughtful, pauses then answers, "No, we don't know what we are going to be dealing with, let's wait a bit first."  
Worf looks uncomfortable at the idea, but does not pursue the matter further.   
The entire bridge is filled with tension as they all wonder what Q had in store for them this time. Nervously, the worried Commander Riker glances around checking to see that everything is in order. His mental survey proves useless, as the bridge is completely normal, with the exception that no one is talking, everyone is trying to figure out Q's intentions.   
Worf is doing the same, carefully watching everything that happens. He suddenly notices one of Q's flashes in the middle of the bridge, about 5 feet off the floor, but instead of Q, a teenage boy with long red hair falls, rather gracefully although still landing on his back, onto the floor. About 2 seconds after he appeared, Worf notices another flash, near the turbolift, again, several feet off the ground. This person is no taller than 5 feet, and is wearing all black, with black hair that stands straight up. By now Captain Picard had issued an intruder alert, and a security team to the bridge. Worf, phaser ready, steps toward the small intruder near him, and quickly notices that the person has a large sword, but seems too stunned to draw it. Before Worf can fire at the person the turbolift doors open, and out tumbles a tall, orange-headed person. "WOAH!" the tall one yells, as he falls onto the smaller person.   
"Hn." the one in black grumbles.  
By now the Captain is at the 2 fallen intruders at the turbolift, and Riker is closely watching their first visitor, who is being held by Data. Another flash, this time directly over the Captain's chair, and one more person drops, but lands sideways, causing Counselor Troi to jump from her chair to avoid getting hit.   
"WHAT IS THIS?!?!?!" the orange headed one yells, then finally notices exactly who he is laying on.  
"I don't know, and get off me you ningen!" the one in black responds angrily.   
Kuwabara scrambles to his feet, worried if he will live, after all, he did hold Hiei back and drop him earlier, fall on him just now, and a probably few other things he didn't even realize. Hiei quickly jumps to his feet and glances around. About 3 seconds later the turbolift opens and the security team rushes in, and runs straight into Hiei and Kuwabara, creating another pile with Hiei, yet again, at the bottom.  
"What is this?? Beat up the fire demon day??" Hiei yells, getting annoyed at the fact that he keeps getting squished.   
"Where are we?" Kurama calmly asks, drawing his friends' attention to the fact that they certainly are not in the arcade, and no one knows what happened or why it happened.  
"Yeah, really. What IS this place?" Yusuke adds "but I like the chair."  
Turning around, Commander Riker notices that the boy never got out of the Captain's chair, but made himself at home in it. The Commander grabs him by the wrist and yanks him out of it.  
"Hey!..." Yusuke gripes "What??"  
At this point the pile at the turbolift has finally gotten to their feet and all the intruders are now fairly surrounded and have at least one phaser pointed at each of them. Hiei notices the little things that everyone is pointing at them and innocently asks, "What is that?"  
Lieutenant Worf looks at the Captain, and after a nod, states simply "It's a phaser."  
"A fuh-what?" Hiei asks, now confused. Since no one seems to be able to answer his question, he decides to find out. Hiei disappears and reappears to the side of Worf, and slices the phaser 11 times with his deadly accuracy. Everyone else only sees the sword move once, if at all. It isn't until the phaser Worf was holding falls into about a dozen pieces that Kurama spoke up.   
"Umm... my friend is a little.........sword-happy, sometimes."  
Hiei is now even more confused "That didn't help, I still don't know what a phaser is."   
Worf stares at Hiei "How many times did you cut that?" he demands, amazed.  
"Only 11" Hiei says in an innocent, child-like manner.  
Captain Picard decides enough is enough and that some things need to be cleared up and hurries to introduce himself. "I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship, Enterprise."   
The bridge officers introduce themselves to their visitors and in turn each of the Reikai Tantei does the same, then Kurama finally asks the obvious, "Why are we here?"   
"I wish we could tell you." the frustrated Commander Riker speaks up. "All we know is Q brought you here."  
"A letter of the alphabet brought us here?! Right, what do you think we are? Stupid?" Kuwabara bursts out.  
With a small snicker Hiei mutters, "Well, he's right about you, ningen."  
"Q" the captain attempts to explain, "is a being that can alter time and space, and has a... fascination with us, he enjoys testing us."  
Now that Kuwabara and Yusuke have each had a chance to look around, they simultaneously notice the large TV-like screen located at the front of the bridge in front of Data's and Wesley's stations. They both go up to it, and Kuwabara turns and asks, "Hey, could some one turn this on?"  
Data turns the viewscreen on, and gives the two quite a surprise.  
After a second of looking out into space, Kuwabara gets bored and says "This is lame, what kinda TV is this?"  
"TV?" Picard looks at Data for an explanation.   
"TV." Data recites "A form of visual entertainment tha-"   
"Thank you, Mr. Data." Picard quickly cuts him off, not wanting a lengthy explanation.   
"That is not a TV," Riker informs the 2, "It's our main viewscreen."  
Yusuke looks puzzled "Viewscreen? You mean that that's where we are?"  
As soon Kuwabara realizes that he is in space he begins to feel ill, quite ill, which takes only seconds to turn into pure fear, and a twisting feeling in his stomach. "I think I'm gonna be sick..." he groans.  
"Space-sickness?" Riker wonders "In this century?"  
"Huh?" Yusuke asks, looking up from his friend, who's now doubled up on the floor, looking quite sick. "What do you mean 'this century'?"  
Counselor Troi walks towards them, "This is the 24th century."  
  
  
  
~cringes slightly~ Ok, tell me, how bad was it??   
  
oh yes, 1 lil thing...   
I have no reason to continute writing this if i don't get reviews!! If you like it- leave a review, if you hate it- leave a review, if you have a suggestion- (which I might not act upon, but I will give it some thought) leave a review. Just leave me a review so I know what people think.  
  
  
-The Rose of Darkness 


End file.
